


Born To Make History（序章）

by Hayashi_Shun



Category: Oda - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_Shun/pseuds/Hayashi_Shun





	Born To Make History（序章）

00

被压在墙壁上的年轻人终于回过神，拥住了与他紧贴着的男人，他的双手像藤蔓一般混乱地捆上他被汗水浸湿的脊背，他们拥抱在一起，像是熟识已久的情人，像是无法分离的爱人，他们像拥有无尽亲密符号的伴侣，可实际上，这是他第一次被人如此凶狠的拥抱，而下一刻，他又被那么激切的吻住了。

在这间热度还未散去的酒吧里，中岛裕翔闭上眼睛，在心跳震颤的频率中，笨拙而热烈的回吻了汗水镀着光芒的男人。

缠绵的身影在台阶上跌跌撞撞，磕绊又踉跄。

楼梯尽头的阁楼，那个小小的木门那么近又那么远，好像怎么也走不到。

亲吻间的情热已经耗光了他们大脑中还能运转的负荷，不知道是谁被哪块不平整的木板绊了一下，手臂交缠的身体一同重重地跌倒在地板上，咚的一声，木质的楼梯本就不太牢靠，发出了吱呀的声响。

他迷迷糊糊的想，楼梯上铺着的地毯应该很厚吧，不然他怎么会摔得这么重，却一点都不痛。

但是他又觉得，应该还是很痛的，可身体上的疼痛再如何剧烈，心理上的满足抵达顶峰的时候，疼痛都仿佛被一个五彩斑斓的云朵裹住了，除了吸食迷药一般颤栗的愉悦，他什么都感觉不到。

特别是在他被男人的眼睛盯住的时候。

中岛裕翔的双手环在他的背后，抓紧了手中的棒球帽。

绵长的吻之间应当有一个喘息的空余，情爱中经验丰富的那一方引导了他的身体，男人看着他还未从亲吻中醒来的迷乱的眼睛，亲了亲他的鼻尖，吻嗅到他颈侧，双手钻进了他干净的白T恤里。

皮肤光滑，而味道像被阳光晒过的柔顺剂。

颈侧的动脉被湿热的舌头舔过，粗重的鼻息喷洒在耳边，中岛裕翔感觉自己像被一只豹子压住了，他的体温比他要高一些，就像刚刚急速奔跑，追逐过一只沼泽中饮水的鹿。

他就是那只鹿，湿热的气息钻进了他的耳朵，他的眼眶中浮起了一层生理性的水雾——或许，还有精神上的悸动。

撕裂他的颈动脉可比吃掉一只尽全力奔跑过的鹿容易多了。

是从那个人把吉他放在胯前抚弄开始的，指腹勾起的琴弦，捧着话筒深吻时打在脸颊上的追光，舞台上穿越光与影的信号，正正好好丢进他怀里的棒球帽，棒球帽帽签里藏着的纸条。

就这么简单。

他紧拥着今夜属于他，而又未曾属于过他的猎食者，心甘情愿的，小心翼翼的吮吻他的耳朵。口中汗水的味道是咸的。

上衣堆在了胸口，不知不觉中，灵巧的手指勾开了他牛仔裤的皮带，熟练的就像他只不过是他众多情人们中的一个。

而颇具情色意味的缠吻具有迷药的功能，裤子褪到了腿根，他此时才惊觉或许今晚就要在这里发生什么——

他不自觉的颤了颤。

“喂。”连他名字都不知道的男人哂笑着，注视着他惊慌的眼睛和染上红潮的脸蛋，撑起身，给了他一星半点的自由。

“在这里做，被人看到，你怎么办？”他不真不假的恐吓道。

这里是刚刚结束了一场表演的酒吧，空气里音符团绕的湿雾还未冷却，在他们脚下，舞台的射灯甚至都还是烫手的。

玻璃酒瓶磕在吧台上，高跟鞋咚咚咚的踩着妖娆的舞步，皮质沙发上的小混混拼命按着没油的打火机，这里乌烟瘴气人声鼎沸，各自欢闹却又布满了醉醺醺的眼睛，如果有哪个醉鬼找错了包厢，错走上了这个拐角的楼梯，精彩的现场足够让任意一个空虚的躯壳借此下酒，喝到断片。

但他从不担心他的猎物会逃脱。

男人能点燃整间酒吧的热情，中岛裕翔毫不怀疑以后他将会点燃千万人的狂热，他全神贯注的盯着他看——他全神贯注的时候永远都是这么迷人。

仿佛只是被他注视着，就快要达到精神上的高潮。一瞬间，冲撞的狂迷席卷了他，这种感觉令人联想到奇诡神秘的宗教，想到圣坛上的献祭。

于是他把自己献给对方，像一个嵌着珠宝的圆盘上冒着热气的祭品。

男人的后颈被环住了。那是一个味道清新的拥抱，年轻人抱着他，什么话都不说，黏黏糊糊的吻上他的侧脸，闭上的眼睫下闪着星星。

男人被他的可爱逗笑了，捏了捏他通红的脸蛋，牙齿咬开了安全套的包装。

-

他们最终还是到了阁楼上，不过他是被抱上去的。

在楼梯上做了一次，哪怕那个人的手臂垫在他的脑袋后面，中岛裕翔也觉得自己头晕脑胀，身体都软得不得了，应该起身的时候，他像一只树袋熊一样扒在对方身上，还维持着做爱时的姿势，那个人抱起他的屁股有些吃力，往上走了几级阶梯，推开门，压着他倒进了阁楼的沙发床。

对方还颇为细心的没忘记捎上他脱在楼梯上的牛仔裤，牛仔裤和板鞋一起滚在了身旁的地板上。

沉沉的吐息带着满足后的慵懒，传进他的耳朵里，男人撑起身，从旁边抓过一件衬衣，丢在了他身上。

他这才回觉自己下半身被脱得一干二净，对方却不过是拉开了裤子的拉链而已。

中岛裕翔手忙脚乱的把衬衣盖在腿上，一下子坐了起来。

阁楼里有灯，比楼梯上明亮许多，他欲盖弥彰的好几次检查那件衬衣有没有盖好，他紧紧的抓着它，脸烧得比刚才要红多了。

虽然喝过了酒，但他没有喝醉，这一切都是在他清醒的状态下发生的，甚至可以说是他所期望的。

可这是他第一次不管不顾，做出这种荒唐的事情。

他咬紧了唇，哭过的眼睛也泛着红，湿漉漉的看着对方。

在床边点了一根烟的织田回过头，看到他的表情，愣了愣。

他向后靠进沙发，枕在今晚刚有过交往的年轻人身边，把他揽进怀里，吐了口烟圈。

“怎么了？”

感到怀里的身体紧绷起来，年轻人青涩的反应让他觉得好笑。他早就觉得他身上有一种说不出的矛盾。

在火热煽情的亲吻中，他表现出的热情和黏腻比起他见过的所有人都毫不逊色，可他此刻红着脸，湿润的眼睛盯着他，就好像刚才发生的一切都是他的错觉一般。

他只不过是看着他，他就一瞬间连耳朵都烧了起来。未免也纯情的太过分了。

于是他把他揽得更紧了些，想看到他更多可爱的反应，玩闹一般的碰了碰他的耳朵。

迷乱的酒精和聚光灯照射出的汗水中荷尔蒙的作用已经在刚才挥发了，他此时才有闲暇仔细地欣赏他今晚的床伴，好看的人站在人群中总是分外突出，他看中的就是他无可挑剔的脸蛋，  
清秀又绮丽，像雨后的青草地，而在辨别出他身上淡淡的皮肤的香味中没有任何一种化学品或是香烟的味道之后，他稍稍有些惊讶。

“你不抽烟吗？”

被一直以来看到就会心动的人凑在颈窝里闻了半天，中岛裕翔抓着自己衣衫的下摆，摇了摇头。

他身上，就连酒的味道都很淡。

织田似笑非笑的看了他半晌，夹在手里的香烟拿到嘴边吸了一口，忽然重重的压着他吻下了去，手掌扣在后脑，不允许他逃开。

窒息般的亲吻中，一口烟随着缠绕的舌头渡到了他口中，冲人的烟味霎时冲进咽喉和气管，他顿时呛得咳嗽起来。

对方倒也没有为难他，放开了按着他后颈的手。

于是，他在极近的距离内和织田对视了，还未散去的几缕烟萦绕在他们之间，他眼里噙着呛出的眼泪，透过迷蒙的淡青色烟雾，看到了对方眼中的戏谑的光点。

谈不上恶劣，却也让人心猛地一坠。

但那也只是一瞬而已，紧接着，有一种奇妙的情绪从他心口蔓延开来。

他们刚刚才在楼梯上做过一次，在他的想象中，在他从小到大受到的教育中，那是不可想象的，再也没有比那更糟糕的地方了，可是——

已有的认知就是为了用来打破的。

如果……如果对方是他的话，做更多更糟糕，更恶劣的事情，好像也没什么不可以的。

他正在做的本来就是最疯狂的事情。

中岛裕翔感觉自己的嘴角牵扯了一下，像所有第一次做了坏事的坏孩子那样，想要笑，却还偷偷摸摸的藏着自己的快乐。

但最后他还是笑出来了，因为织田先笑了，他被他刚才剧烈的反应和傻傻的表情逗得忍不住勾起了嘴角。这种单纯的天真是装不出来的。

“你这么乖，天天跑到这种地方来干什么？”

要不是他天天都来，混了个脸熟，他也不会从舞台上把棒球帽丢进他怀里，而那个棒球帽，他刚才连站起来的力气都没有了，还怎么都抓着不肯放手。

他看着织田淡淡的笑容，愣了一会儿才想起来回答他的话，就像是被那个笑给迷住了似的。

“因为......喜欢你很久了。”

他的声调很轻，就像在念一句短诗。

喜欢他的人那么多，织田心里却跳了一下，他依旧笑道：“喜欢我什么？”

“喜欢你在舞台上的时候，喜欢Deps的歌……”

后面的句子，好像和其他人的告白也没什么不同。

织田点了点头，揽着他肩膀的手滑到后背，不知道碰到了哪，怀里的年轻人轻轻的“嘶”了一声。

织田把他翻过来，掀起了他的衣服，看到了他洁白的后背上横七竖八的痕印，都是在楼梯上弄出来的。

那个老旧的木质楼梯，棱边都磨得溜圆，但还是能轻而易举的在年轻人光滑的后背上硌出几条鲜明的痕迹，他们已经靠在一起聊了一会儿，情潮退去之后，痛觉便悄悄的有了存在感。

覆着琴茧的手指轻轻抚摸上淤青和红痕，手掌下的身躯痛得微微发起抖来。

他的身体精致得就像个最养尊处优的少爷，白皙的皮肤上没有丝毫的瑕疵，轻微的痛感就足以让他颤抖。

可抚摸着他的人却并非怜惜他的身体，那只手游移到后腰，在那里停留了一会儿。然后，他的屁股被轻轻拍了一下。

中岛回过头，疑惑的看着身后的男人，他的耳朵又红了。他不知道接下来会发生什么。

他很快就没有余力思考了，但他知道了接下来会发生什么。

他被吻住嘴唇，压进了床单。

织田手中还未抽完的香烟掉到地上，把地板烫出了一个洞。

-

第二天早上，中岛裕翔是被烟味唤醒的，窄小的天窗外已经天色大亮。

他身上盖着一床薄薄的被子，被子里不止他一个，而酸软的身体，和身后微微发热的某处提醒着他，他应该睁开眼睛看一看。

于是他偷偷瞄了眼枕边的人锐利的侧脸，又一次耳根发热，原来昨夜发生的事情并不是他的一场美梦。

他是真的和Deps的主唱上了床。

想到这里，他的心脏又无可救药的跳了跳，又满足又酸涩。他知道那个人应该也对很多人做过这种事了，有很多女朋友和男朋友，他不过是那么多爱他的人中的一个，也没有什么特别的。

他喜欢他的嗓音，在舞台上闪着光的样子，那个人却连他的名字都不知道。这种差距不是物理上的距离感，并不是一晚上发生过什么就可以拉近的。

不过，像这种荒诞的好运，人生中应该也只有一次……

他还在一个人患得患失，却没想到看见他醒来，身旁的男人从满地狼藉中摸出了他的手机，给自己打了个电话。

他迷迷糊糊的看着对方的这一连串举动，刚睡醒的大脑还未开始转动，表情懵懵懂懂。

手机震了两下，织田挂断了来电，陌生的手机在中岛裕翔眼前极近的地方晃了晃。

“告诉我你的名字吧？”

 

。


End file.
